


The Sun and The Moon

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Legends, M/M, One of My Favorites, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Legends fall in love too.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong





	The Sun and The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

_"You know of the legend, of the sun and moon, a curse of star-crossed lovers, forever in love, forever alone. They chase each other, the sun carried on the back of Hero, the god of light, sun and music, and the moon, hefted in a satchel by UKnow, the god of darkness, moon and knowledge. Neither can live while the other breathes. Forever they chase each other, around the world, and only rarely do they cross, the moon in front of the sun, or the sun in front of the moon._

_“The story starts after their birth, twins born hours apart, one in the light of the sun, the other in the glow of the moon. They were princes, born to the god of the Earth and goddess of the Sky._

_Even as infants they chased the other, tempted the other with smiles and touches until the two could not be separated. Their love blossomed into something forbidden, and they were caught and banished to live on two sides of the world. Punished, one to draw the sun across the sky, the other to drag the moon. They see each other briefly, but from clear across the sky, at dawn and dusk, hidden in the mist of the mountains where one rises to the sky and as the other sinks to the earth--"_

_“But Teacher! The Earth and Moon are both in the sky.”_

_“The ancients didn’t know that. They only saw the sun disappear and the moon appear.”_

_“Why didn’t Hero and UKnow run away together?”_

_“They could not. Who would pull the sun across the day? Who would pull the moon across the night? Life on this Earth would cease, and neither was selfish enough to do that to the world. Are you going to let me tell this story?”_

_“Yes, Teacher. I’m sorry.”_

_“But this is the story of Earth, of two princes from our earliest stories, separated at birth, joined by love and passion. They are like Hero and Uknow, only able to meet when the moon meets the sun, when the pull between them was so strong that they crash in the middle of the sky, under the shadow of the moon, but still bright enough to see.”_

_“I love this story.”_

\--------

Trees rushed by in a blur of darkened green. Branches snagged on Jaejoong’s tunic, tearing it as he ran faster. His heart ached, his lungs burned. He’d been running for so long. And uphill, to the peak, to the cave where he met his brother on the days when the moon was predicted to hide the light of the sun, hide them from the sight of the families and friends.

Jaejoong and Yunho had been told the truth of their birth when they both turned eighteen. They had been separated at birth, and Yunho was hidden in a neighboring kingdom, so there would always be an heir for the throne of their dynasty. It was a smart move, but their parents did not think for a moment that their son who loved the sunlight would ever get lost in the woods and be saved by their son who lived in the night.

They had only been ten years old when they first met, and thirteen when they first kissed. And nineteen when their love had been discovered, because even as brothers, princes meant to rule, their love was strong and pure.

Their father called their relationship an abomination. Their mother called it a disease of the mind.

Jaejoong called it love. And Yunho called it “Jaejoong” because it was something he could not live without.

The forest ended suddenly in a sheer rock face, and Jaejoong stopped only for a moment to catch his breath. The shadowed sun would not stay shadowed for long. He found footholds and handholds, worn from years of climbing to the cave. His muscles stood out as Jaejoong climbed higher and higher. He never gave up during the climb, even if he wanted to, because his prize was at the top, waiting for him, always waiting. He had never beat Yunho there.

Jaejoong could not reach the last handhold without jumping, and possibly falling to his death. He stretched his hand up, hoping that he was right, hoping that his brother was there to pull him to safety. A long moment passed, and then strong fingers wrapped around his arm, and Jaejoong wrapped his fingers around Yunho’s forearm and he was pulled the rest of the way to safety.

No words were spoken or needed.

Jaejoong fell into his brother’s embrace, wrapped up in his arms, and their lips touched and molded. Yunho walked them backwards, deeper into the cave, away from the light. He did not need light when he had Jaejoong in his arms.

They broke for a heavy breath and then met again with tongues and strength. The rest of Jaejoong’s clothes were ripped from his body.

Growling, Yunho held his brother at arm’s length. He was too eager, but the thought of hurting his brother stopped him from throwing Jaejoong to the ground and taking him right away.

Jaejoong could not see more than an outline of Yunho. He rubbed his hands up and down his brother’s chest, feeling the bare muscles quake under his touch.

Yunho moved them back again, just a little bit, and then pushed at Jaejoong’s shoulder.

With a sigh, Jaejoong sank into the pile of warm furs, laying back, arms and legs spread.

They didn’t have time for what Yunho wanted, for what they both needed. They never had time.

Yunho removed his pants quickly before dropping to his knees between his brother’s spread legs. He ran his hands up and down pale thighs. His brother was saturated with the sunlight, even in the darkest cave on the dimmest day, his skin shone. His lips followed his hands, up to his brother’s balls and over the length of his erection. Just once, only enough time for once.

Jaejoong moaned and pulled his legs up, gripping behind his knees.

Yunho flattened his hands on his ass and spread him open. Time, so little time, but just enough for a little taste. He leaned down and licked at his brother’s cleft, tongue dragging and catching on his entrance.

“Oh, Yunho. Please, please.”

“Anything for you, my light.” Yunho pressed a spit-slickened finger into his body, and Jaejoong’s answering keen echoed through the cave.

“I need to feel you.”

“I need to be felt.”

“Then get inside me.”

Yunho chuckled. He pressed a quick series of kisses up his brother’s stomach and chest. “You’ve gotten stronger.”

“So have you.”

“By the Moon, I miss you, my love.”

Jaejoong’s response caught in Yunho’s kiss. He lifted his body in invitation, not that it would take much convincing, and Yunho gripped himself, held himself steady and pushed slowly into Jaejoong’s tight body.

"I love you, brother, more than anything in this world."

Jaejoong's eyes shut tight, tears leaking down his cheeks. "Same. Same, oh my god, Yunho-love, don't leave me again."

But they both knew they would have to leave, that this moment under the shadowed sun could not last, and they would have to go months before seeing each other again. It was the only time where all eyes were skyward and their love was able to blossom.

Jaejoong cried, he always cried, but smiled and laughed while Yunho carried them to the brink of pleasure. Yunho always smiled, soft and caring, kisses firm and in control while they both calmed down from the fall.

"We can't continue like this," Yunho whispered, kissing his forehead and cheek.

"I know. I need you so much."

"Perhaps if we left ..."

Jaejoong shook his head. "And go where? There is nowhere to go but in the realms of our father."

Yunho pressed his face to Jaejoong's neck, lapping at the cooling sweat.

The light from outside brightened.

Branches creaked and snapped.

Yunho jerked alert, eyes wide, and he pulled away from his lover, motioning for him to be silent. Stealthily he moved to the mouth of the cave, cautious of the noises. He listened to the soldiers talk for only a moment and then returned to Jaejoong.

"They are for you. We cannot meet here again."

Jaejoong pouted and clutched at his forearms. "Then where will we meet?"

Yunho smiled, cupped Jaejoong's cheek and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Where the sun meets the moon, my love."

Jaejoong threw his arms around Yunho's neck. "Go. Go and we will meet again."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Yunho was swift, and in a moment, as Jaejoong blinked, he disappeared into the still-darkened forests. The soldiers came closer and Jaejoong heard them wondering why they were sent after the prince when the prince was no longer old enough to be considered a child.

Jaejoong sighed and gathered Yunho's clothes to wear since Yunho had ripped his to pieces. It happened a lot, and Jaejoong kept the gifts in a bottom drawer in his dressing room.

As soon as he was dressed and wrapped up in the soft fur, he said, "I swear you men can't track anything quietly. I was sleeping." He emerged from the cave and looked around. The men bowed and apologized. But Jaejoong searched for Yunho, for a glimpse of the man he loved, but he had left as swiftly as the moon in the morning.

Jaejoong sighed and climbed down the cliff face surrounded by his father's soldiers, determined to meet his love again, no matter how difficult it was or how much time it took.

\--------

_"What happened to Prince Jaejoong and Prince Yunho, Teacher?"_

_"No one knows. Their love was documented because it was forbidden. Some say they married others and had children themselves. Others say they ran away to a far off land, across the ocean to be together, and still others say that they passed on and returned to their tasks in the heavens, to pull the sun and the moon across the sky until the end of this world."_


End file.
